Stay Timeless
by Heartly.Winter
Summary: A Summer Romance doesn't have to end when the sun comes down, follow Mitchie and Connect 3 as they journey through the year until summer comes again. Various Pairings including Shane/Mitchie


**.-.September. - .**

I started the morning like I always do, to the beat of my own music, but today wasn't just any day it was my first day of high school. I really wanted high school to be the introduction of the new me, after Camp Rock I was ready to sing in all parts of my life.

"MITCHIE", my mother called from downstairs.

That was my cue to turn down the music and eat breakfast, but not before glancing at the photo of all the new friends I had made a camp this summer, a good luck charm.

After breakfast Mom drove me to school, she kept chatting about how this was the best time of my life, and how her only child was growing up so quickly. Camp Rock had been good for my Mom and I because we had grown closer. I learned about her business and we talked more

When we arrived to Oakrest High my nerves were all over the place, I didn't even realize I had left the car and stepped to the front door. I stood there fore a while A few girls in mini-skirts and clacking heels brushed past me and into the school while knocking my books over. When I pulled myself together I followed them and was amazed that the halls were nearly empty, I thought I was at the wrong school until my best friend, Sierra, rushed up to me her brown hair secrued in a bejweled hair band she probaly bought from her families travles.

"Were is everyone ?", I asked glancing once again at the blank hallway

" In the back quad", she said matter-of-factly

"Why"

"I would have thought you of all people would know"

I shook my head thinking about this for a while, my BF sighed

"Just tell me", I had given up

"Well Connect 3 is making a crash landing here—by the way have you sen the library. . ."

Whatever else she said was a complete lost to me because all I could think of was my summer fling-- I guess you could all it, except it was with the "bad boy" member of Connect 3, Shane Gray. Any other girl would be stoked that her famous summer crush was moving to town, but for me it was different

I would wanted to be that amazing girl he met during the summer, at Camp it was all about the music but here ? I was just Mitchie.

"Mitchie ? Mitchie ?", I turned my attention to Sierrra

"Yeah", I said as if I hadn't tuned her out for a few minutes.

"Are you thinking about Shane ?"

"It sounds more like you're talking about Shane",I said defensively and pulled some papers from my foler with my schedule and locker number, "Let's see if we have any classes together."

We barley compared for five mintures when what seemed like the entire student body rushed in with a flash of cameras and teachers trying to make way as the three most popular guys entered the school.

First was Jason, the charming one he had a great sense of humor and smiled at all the girls who called his name. Beside him was Nate, the serious one, chatting (probably with their manager) on his cell phone, he was the youngest but you would never guess by listening to him, he's very straight laced and pracutally the bands second manager.

Shane stood out to me amongst the others, he was keeping his cool occasionally running his hands over his black hair, I half suspected he was scanning the crowd for me, that is if he even remembers me. It was then that I realized I had been staring at him and he smiled back and parted from his band mates.

"Mitchie ?", he said as he got closer and so did the student-razzi.

"Shane", I greeted and promptly dropped my books.

He picked them up for me flashing that lack-luster smile of his, while his hand lingered over mine and the elctricicy between us flowed. He opened his mouth to speak but Jason cut him off.

"Did you know we have to take English ?" he said using dramatic arms," I mean should I tell them I already know English ? Or. . . ", He noticed me and turned to ask his question to Nate.

"I have English too", was all I could think to say

"I'm in Junior English though"

"Right", I said, it was then that I remembered Sierra, "this is my friend Sierra, Sierra this is-"

"I know", she said, "I do have the internet"

Before this reunion could get anymore akward the bell rang and everyone rushed off to class.

"I guess I'll see you later", Shane said and waved goodbye

I turned to go to class when a camera-happy girl snapped my picure, "you are so lucky !", she said and then scampered off

It was then that I realized that I would forever be known as the girl who knew Shane Gray.

-xXx-

First period was a breeze the first day, I had math, one of my least favorite subjects, but all we had to do was listen to rules and take ice breaker quizzes. While my math teacher, Mr. Nolan, dragged on about the cell phone policy a girl tapped on my shoulder.

I turned to face a girl who I recognized as one of the Mini-Skirt Clackers I had seen earlier, She was petite with blonde curly hair and dark blue eyes. Everything about her seemed oddly perfect and yet perfectly fake, She reminded me a little of Tess.

"So, I saw you talking to shane. You know him", she whispered

She was being friendly and I could always use new friends

"We went to camp together"

"Really ?", she said examining her French manicure

"Yeah"

The Clacker whispered to some of her friends in her row and then turned back to me

"If you and Shane want to have lunch with us in the quad, we would be totally for that", indicating her identical clacker friends behind her, "My name's Tyna by the way"

"Great. . .Tyna", I said, "I'm Mitchie"

She smiled in acknowledgement and went back to scribbling in her notebook. Maybe this was going to be the best time of my life.

--

A/N

-Yes, I borrowed "Clackers" from The Devil Wears Parada

Up Next : **Lunch**


End file.
